Three's Company
by Yulliah
Summary: Jasper gives Edward a very special present for his 29th birthday. o/s SLASH


**Many thanks to harritwifan for taking the time to beta this story for me.**

**Also thank you kgq for supporting me and helping my untying the knots I sometimes manage to get myself in to.**

**And Thanks to Joni Mitchell and the Counting Crows for inspiring one of my little scenes with "Big Yellow Taxi."**

**I do not own Twilight, all characters belong to S. Meyer.**

_A loud moan comes from deep inside my abdomen - this feels so fucking good. "Fuck! I'm coming! Ffffffuck!" I'm buried up to my balls in Jim, or was it James? Who the fuck cares! His tight ass is pushing back against me, he's riding my cock like a fucking lunatic, pumping me with every stroke. He's moaning, growling and hissing at the same time, steadily pushing me over the edge. Hot breaths hit my neck in erratic gasps. "Oh yeah, come for me baby, make me feel you come around my dick, let it go baby, I'm so fucking close!" Jasper's voice near my ear is edging me on more and more. He's fucking me like it'll be his last fuck on earth. I love him so much, this is the best birthday ever, I love my life!_

_So how did I get here, I hear you think? What streak of fucking luck ended up in me being wedged between two gorgeous, sweating bodies? To be honest, it was Jasper..._

My too-hot-to-fucking-exist husband is a shy little thing. He's got these long, glorious honey blond curls, but unfortunately he uses them to hide his beautiful blue eyes. He spends his days in a dark basement office, fixing the computers of the high and mighty. I love my little geek! I love him so much, that the need to shout his name from every roof in this god-forsaken city hasn't cooled down one bit in the six years I've loved him.

Six years exactly!

It was my 23rd birthday and I had just landed my first big contract. I was popular and I knew I had it easy with the guys. They found me attractive and I took advantage of that. I was a bit full of myself back than.

My friends had taken this opportunity to drag me to New York and have me dancing till the early morning. The sugar sweet torture of hot and beautiful men rubbing up against me for 5 hours straight. I loved my friends! The music was loud and the lights were flashing. Perfect! That way, even the not so hot guys looked like fucking movie stars.

I was dancing with a guy I wasn't all that in to. He kept squeezing my ass with a little too much enthusiasm, breathing horny words into my ear. I was looking for a good way to get rid of him when it happened. A geeky guy bumped into Mr. Gropey and his glasses got knocked off his head. The contents of his glass ended up in my face. I inhaled deeply, as an impulse reaction to the little shock, and the sharp alcohol shot up my nose. It had felt like a stab straight to my brain and I snorted.

Me, Edward Anthony Cullen, they guy that freezes the cool, Mr. You-don't-get-to-see-what-I-feel-unless-I-want-you-to, snorted. It was the single most unsexy sound I had ever made, and up until now would ever make. The geeky kid started laughing. He laughed right in my face, his fucking index finger pointing straight at me.

I planned to stare him down, but when I looked into his blue eyes I froze, a low moan leaving my throat. He had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. They stared right back at me, a smile still on his face. When the smile turned into a grin, I thought I was losing my mind. He had fucking dimples. The instant blood rush to my dick had made me a little lightheaded.

When his grin turned into surprise and his bottom lip disappeared between his teeth, I leaned over. My nose brushing along the side or his ear I whispered, "I'm going to come home with you and I'll have you scream till your throat burns and your voice stops working." When I pulled back, surprise had turned to shock. He just stood there, his mouth slightly opened. When I winked at him, he took my hand with a determined look on his face and led me to the club's exit.

Jasper's hands were shaking as we entered his apartment. He offered me a beer and we sat down on his couch. This was definitely not what I had expected when he took me home, but I felt I should go easy with this guy. I slowly leaned in and licked the corner of his mouth, and was rewarded by a lazy moan. His eyes were closed, his hands clinging to the couch for dear life. I caressed his cheek with one hand while lifting his shirt with my other. The skin of his waist was burning under my fingertips. I let my hand wander down from his face, scraping his nipple with my fingernail. Another moan left his lips.

My hands met on his belt. I took his bottom lip between my lips and teeth, before pulling back and letting go. While I unclasped the big metal buckle, he stopped me. "I-I'm sorry, I can't." His words were barely audible, but they froze me in my tracks."I thought I could do this and I really want to, but I'm not ready." His pleading eyes had met mine. "I have never done this before, I-I'm a... I'm a virgin."

I didn't push him, but I didn't leave either. Something about this guy made me want to stay and talk to him. And trust me, that was wildly uncharacteristic for me at the time. He told me about his friend Angela convincing him he needed to go out more, dragging him out to that club. We talked about my life in Philadelphia and his in New York. The hours flew by and when the sun came up we went out for morning coffee.

In the next couple of months I tried to spend as much time with him as I could. But it wasn't as much time as I wanted with him, as I needed with him. So when I finished my contract designing and overseeing the construction of an elementary school, I moved my business to New York.

We got ourselves a nice place on the Upper East Side between Park and Madison. I designed office buildings and Jasper got a job as an IT manager on Wall street. I had finally found a real home with Jasper by my side.

As for the sex in our relationship, it was amazing. The first time was at my place back in Philly. Up until then we had only fooled around a bit. Kissing, touching, licking and even a bit of fingering. But I had wanted him to choose the pace with which we moved.

I had just finished draining the spaghetti for the pasta putanesca I was making, when the doorbell rang. I buzzed him up to my flat and gave myself a quick once-over in the hallway mirror. I opened the door to his knocking before he could finish. Then we stood there for a few seconds; I couldn't move, he was breathtaking.

He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt that stuck to his torso like glue, a pair of faded jeans that hugged his strong thighs, and a pair of cowboy boots stuck out from underneath him. But what struck me most were his eyes. He wasn't wearing glasses. I didn't mind the glasses, don't get me wrong, they were adorable. But his blue eyes were so much brighter without the dark rims casting their shadow over them.

"Your eyes!" I said. "Contacts," he answered, a grin spreading across his face. Those fucking dimples got me every time, and I was instantly hard. His eyes made their way to my crotch and widened when he saw the bulge in my trousers. And than he was all over me. I staggered back against the wall by the force of his assault.

He kissed me fiercely, his mouth devouring mine when I parted my lips. The palm of his right hand struck the wall with a blow, and he kept it there for support. His other hand ran up my arm from my wrist to my shoulder, digging in his fingers, not letting go. I had my hands against his chest, shocked to see my Jasper like this. Shocked to the stars and back. But I loved it, loved him. This dominant Jasper was sexy as fuck, and my knees buckled.

His left hand slid around my waist, keeping me up and pressing my against him tighter at the same time. When his mouth moved to my ear, I was left panting against his cheek. "I can't help myself, Edward, not with you looking at me like that. I just want to rip those clothes off you and ravish you until your throat burns and your voice stops working from screaming out my name." That did me in, Jasper throwing back at me the words I had said to him the night we had met. And this sexy confidence was hot as hell!

Who'd have thought this boy, this shy as hell boy, had it in him. He pulled me away from the wall, out of the hallway into the living room. My hands slid to his neck, tugging at his hair. He pulled my shirt out of my pants and grabbed the seams and ripped them apart. Buttons were flying everywhere, but I didn't care. His fingers were all over my chest, rubbing, digging, scratching.

He backed me up against the dining table. I wanted to feel him, feel his skin under my hands. When I let my hands down to the hem of his shirt, he caught my hands and lead them behind my back. Holding both my wrists with one hand, he unfastened my buckle and unzipped my pants with his other. He tugged them down while I lifted my hips, taking my shorts with them. Pulling back from my body, my wrists still in his hands, he stood to look at me. My shirt open, my trousers and underwear around my knees, half bent backwards over the dining table.

I moaned under his stare and his eyes had turned dark. He let go of my hands and grabbed my hips, lifting me up and laying me back on the cold surface of the hard wood antique. His tongue found my navel and he slowly licked his way down. My hands found his hair, but he pulled them away. "If you can't behave yourself, Edward, I'm going to have to tie you up for this." His voice, raw with lust, sent shivers down my spine. My dick twitched and Jasper grinned. Fucking dimples!

Jasper's tongue was back on my stomach, going down over my hipbone, where he lingered and bit me. I growled and closed my eyes. His hands joined his tongue in their journey down my legs. The feeling of his hot breath against my thighs had me shivering. When he reached my knees, his hands removed my shoes and socks. When he trailed back up, I kicked my legs free from the fabric still holding them.

Reaching my groin, he took one of my balls in his mouth and sucked. I was going out of my mind at this point. Groaning, moaning, panting and hissing. He placed his hands under my knees and raised my legs, his hands sliding over the back of my thighs to my ass, spreading my ass cheeks. I lay my legs over his shoulders. His mouth let go of my ball and lead a wet trail over my perineum to my hole, teasing it, circling it with his tongue, until he finally pushed through. My eyes shot open.

My cock was twitching and throbbing. My hand reached down, craving to touch it. He slapped my thigh. "Hands off, I'm not going to tell you again!" I let out a frustrated growl. "You want me to stop?" he asked. I shook my head. He put his fingers in his mouth, getting them wet. While looking deep into my eyes, he slid a finger into my hole. I moaned and closed my eyes again. "Look at me, Edward. I want to see you enjoy this, I want to see it in your eyes!" His finger was all the way inside me and he started moving it in and out. I gasped.

Another finger followed it, pumping and twisting, stretching me. When he added a third finger I couldn't help myself. My back arched, my head pushed back into the back of my neck and I closed my eyes."Jazz! oh fuck, Jazz!" I cried out. "Tell me how much you want this, Edward. Tell me what you want me to do to you." I hissed, my hips were bucking, I couldn't hold still if I wanted to. "Fuck, oh Jazz, fuck me!" I groaned.

Jasper pulled his fingers out. I heard the sound of a zipper and fabric sliding against skin. I looked up at him from under my lashes. He had a condom and a pack of lube in his hands; my boy had come prepared. He slid the condom over his perfect dick and divided the lube between his cock and my hole. His hands were slightly trembling. He rounded his head to my entrance and pushed inside. My arms spread out and I grabbed the sides of the table. My knuckles turned white from the force with which I held on. It felt so good, my Jasper finally filling me entirely, and I gasped.

Buried deep inside me, he held still, waiting for me to get used to him. I felt him pulse against my muscle and I pulled my hips back and pushed back up against him. He understood my hint and he started sliding in and out of me in a slow pace. My eyes found his and I held his gaze while we found a steady rhythm, moving together as one.

But it wasn't enough, and I moaned loudly. "What do you want, Edward? Tell me what you need from me!" His voice trembled with emotion. "Faster, oh god, faster, Jazz!" I panted. He grabbed my hips with both hands.

He thrashed into me harder and faster, hitting my prostate with every stroke. He threw his head back and groaned. "Touch me, Jazz, please touch me!" He didn't respond, I couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck, please Jazz, fucking touch me, please." I whimpered. And only then did he finally curl his long fingers around my cock and I came. I came hard, giving him everything I had. Jasper thrust himself into me deeply one more time, pulling me hard up against him and held me there when he moaned and let himself go.

"I love you," he whispered and he collapsed on top of me. I moved my arms around him, pressing his warm body against my chest. We held there until my cum started to stick his shirt to my skin, breathing heavily.

The pasta putanesca was ruined, so we ordered in. Snuggling up on my couch in shorts and T-shirts, we ate pizza, drank beer and watched an old black and white movie. He caressed my hair when I looked up at him. "I love you, too," I said and he leaned in and kissed me.

The night had been perfect, Jasper had been perfect. It was the first time he had taken control, but it hadn't been the last. Some nights I would come home to find him waiting for me besides a cozy fire,and we would make love slowly, passionately. But other nights he'd grab me as I opened the door, demanding me ruthlessly, his eyes black. I loved it when he did that. I loved him and I thought nothing would ever change.

It wasn't until the night I came home to Jasper sitting on the couch with a worried look on his face, that my life had fallen apart. He smiled at me tentatively; I couldn't answer it, dread rising in my chest. "I have some really good news!" he said, and for a second, enthusiasm spread over his face. "If it's such good news, than why were you sitting here like a pig waiting for slaughter?" I asked, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Well, you know that piece of software I developed and use at my job? I uploaded it as freeware, it hit the net and it was instant success." He grinned, but this time his dimples didn't work. I just stared at him, knowing more would follow, and it had. "So I got a call yesterday. It was the people from the University of California. They want me to join their department of Computer Science." His face fell slightly as he added; "I said yes."

My heart was in my throat, trying to beat its way out through my mouth. California. He said yes. I couldn't go to California. The build of my new project was just starting. I couldn't just pack up and leave, he knew that! "You already said yes." I wasn't expecting an answer, I knew what this meant. He was leaving me, he was leaving me and I couldn't stop him. I always knew his job wasn't his big dream. He wanted to develop software, he had been waiting for an opportunity like this his whole life.

In the weeks that followed, I slowly started to pull away from him and he had noticed. We would fight the worst of fights. I would sulk. He would shout. I would hit something. He would throw something. I would shout. He would cry. I would rush to his side and pull him into my arms. He would struggle. I would kiss the top of his head. He would give in, and we would end up in bed, our passionate lovemaking filled with the frustration and despair of our coming separation.

When he finally put down his suitcase in our hallway and turned around to say goodbye, I couldn't do it. It was almost midnight. I couldn't let him go, so I ran upstairs, leaving him standing there, a tear running down his cheek. As I lay on the bed that still held his smell, I heard the front door slam. A yellow taxi took my boy away. I let my tears flow freely, burying my head in his pillow.

I watched the fingers of the clock tick away the time until his flight would leave New York, taking him to his new life. Than it hit me; I had been wrong. How could I know I couldn't stop him if I hadn't tried? How could I just let him leave my life without fighting? Why wasn't I at that goddamn airport asking my love to stay?

Within 10 minutes I found myself fully dressed, in my car, going 80 miles an hour down the freeway. I hit the airport with only 30 minutes left. I prayed to god he hadn't gone through security yet. I picked up my phone and called him. "Edward?" My breath hitched at the sound of his sad voice. "Jasper, love, where are you?" "I'm at the airport, in the line for security, why?" I sighed in relief. "Stay where you are, I'm on my way!"

I was frantically looking at the faces of the people around me, looking for my one and only man. When I saw him, I rushed over and took his face between my hands. I kissed him with all I had. I pulled my head back slightly and stared deeply into his beautiful blue eyes. "Stay!" I pleaded. He didn't anything, but I could see his eyes fill with tears. When one escaped, I leaned back in and kissed it from his cheek. "Please stay and marry me!" He gasped.

I could see a thousand different emotions fight for dominance in his eyes. I held my breath as I waited for his answer. And than it was there, that fucking grin, with those fucking dimples. At that moment I knew his answer. He kissed my eyes, my nose, my lips, my jaw. He kissed every last inch of my face before he pulled back and put his fingers on my mouth. "Yes."

We were married that summer, two years ago. My mother cried, his mother cried, hell I even cried. It was perfect. At the end of the day we flew to Europe for our honeymoon. We saw the London Bridge, the Brandenburger Tor, the Golden Age Masterpieces of Amsterdam, The Eiffel Tower, the Sagrada Familia and the Gondola's of Venice. But none of them compared to Jasper; he was and still is the most exquisite masterpiece of mother nature to me.

He didn't give up his dream, he just searched for it a little closer to home. He now spends three days a week in Blacksburg Virginia, doing what he loves most. Loves most besides me that is. Every time he comes home it feels like he's been gone for months, but I'm glad he does come home.

Jasper still likes to surprise me. He often comes home with silly but heartfelt gifts. A feather of the pillow he slept on, a single red tropical flower that made him think of me, and he even brought me a bottle of the hand cream he had used as a lubricant during one of our hot sessions on the phone.

Last year, Jasper asked me what I wanted for my birthday. I just shrugged my shoulders and said, "I have everything I want, unless you can give me a second one of you." At that, he grinned and attacked me. He tickled me until I begged for mercy. "You can't handle a second one of me!" he said. "Maybe, but could you imagine a threesome, with two of you and one of me? I'd love to give that a try one time."

Jasper pulled away from me a little, still smirking. "Pfff, you are just trying to talk me into a threesome. But it ain't gonna happen, love!" He smacked my ass. I eyed him with a guilty look on my face and he gasped. "Oh my god, you are! I was just joking, but you ARE trying to talk me into a threesome!"

His smile turned serious. "Am I not enough for you?" My chest tightened. "No, no don't think that!" I pulled him into my arms. "You, love, are everything I want! Never doubt that I love you, that you are the one and only person for me in the whole wide world. It's just a fantasy, I don't need it and I don't even want it if you don't!" I held him tight against me.

I hadn't brought up my little fantasy about being wedged between two men again. It wasn't important. Jasper was important, way more important than some fucking threesome I sometimes pictured when I was whacking myself off under the shower in his absence.

Jasper came home this morning, and unfortunately he had brought an unpleasant surprise. I wanted to do nothing more than grab him and have him give me a birthday fuck I would never forget. But there he stood, Angela on one side, my mother on his other. "Happy birthday darling!" she screeched, flying into my arms. I rolled my eyes at Jasper over her shoulder. He just gave me that fucking grin and walked to the kitchen.

The entire day he was flashing his dimples at me. He winked every time he saw me twist in my seat, trying to get some comfort. My tighter-by-the-minute jeans weren't making it any easier. Of course our company stayed for dinner, it's not like I had a say on my own birthday. By the time Angela and my mother had finally left, my dick felt like it had turned purple.

Jasper stood up and picked up the dishes from the table. "Leave them and get your ass over here!" I growled, but he took them to the kitchen. In the doorway he paused and watched me over his shoulder. "Can't! We have another visitor coming in about 15 minutes." "Fuck!" I shouted. When was I finally going to be alone with my man?

The doorbell rang at exactly 8 o'clock. "Get that, will ya, love?" Jasper called from the kitchen. I reluctantly went to the hallway and opened the door. The guy behind it was obviously attractive. He had a long lean body, a boyish pretty face and long blond hair. His hair wasn't nearly as amazing as Jasper's, but it looked good on the guy. "Can I help you?" I asked. He squinted his eyes a little. "I'm James, am I at the right house? Are you Jasper?" I felt Jasper's arms slide around my chest as he pressed himself up against my back. "Happy birthday, love," he whispered in my ear.

I turned around and seized his mouth, my hands grabbing big chunks of his silky curls. He grabbed James by his shirt and dragged him in. I felt a hand grope my ass and another one spread across my thigh. The door slammed shut and the three of us moved to the living room.

James took the hem of my shirt and pulled it up, Jasper exploring the exposed flesh of my stomach with his mouth. I lifted my arms and let James pull my shirt over my head. He bit down on my shoulder, hard. I let out a moan and I reached behind me to take hold of his neck, my other hand grasping Jasper's hair again.

Jasper palmed my erection through my jeans and clamped it. James started licking and sucking on my neck. His hands came around from behind, taking my nipples between his fingers and twisting them softly. Another loud moan welled from deep within my chest and my hold on Jasper's hair tightened. "Oh fuck!"

He popped the buttons of my fly and released my cock. I had been waiting for that the entire night and I gasped. Peeling down my tight jeans, he let his cheek graze my shaft, placing light kisses on my inner thigh. James started grinding his dick against my ass, still playing sweet torture with my nipples.

Jasper stood up and kissed me, while curling his fingers around my cock. I reached for his belt and unbuckled it as fast as I could. Before I could start with his zipper, he was gone. He pulled away from me to remove his clothes and push the coffee table to the side. I turned around and took hold of James' shirt.

I lifted it over his head and kissed him. My hands started exploring his chest until they reached his waist. I let go of his mouth and took one of his hard nipples between my teeth. He let out a deep groan and grabbed my hair. I opened his fly and slid his pants down; he was going commando. A smile spread across my face as I saw his hard long dick and I licked my lips.

I looked up at Jasper, who was standing a few feet away. His eyes were black and he was kneading his balls with one hand while lazily jerking himself off with the other. Holding his gaze, I got down on my knees and licked James' cock from base to head. I saw my boy shiver and an evil grin spread across my face.I took hold of James' shaft and circled his head with my tongue, before sliding my mouth over his length. James was tugging at my hair, head back, panting heavily.

Still not letting go of Jasper's eyes, I moved my mouth up and down over the large cock. I took it in as deep as I could, swallowing around the thick head. Without losing pace, I added a finger to my mouth, wetting it with my saliva. When it was slicked up, I reached between James' legs and ran my hand between his ass cheeks. I rubbed my finger over his puckered flesh before I slowly pushed it inside. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips forward again and again. I moved my finger in and out of him while he fucked my face.

"Fuck! I'm coming!" he screamed when I found the sweet spot inside his ass. I felt the salt cum hit the back of my throat and swallowed. I held him deep in my mouth until the last drop left his swollen slit. I pulled back and cleaned his dick with my tongue, while slowly pulling out my finger.

He pushed me back on the rug and ran his fingers down my torso as he crouched down and licked my balls. "Oh god, yes!" I moaned. Jasper joined us and straddled me so that the head of his cock hovered over my mouth. I took him in my mouth in one go while he took hold of my shaft and ran his tongue through my slit, tasting the bit of cum that was there. I moaned around his cock and I could feel a shudder go through him.

Jasper grabbed my ass, spreading my ass cheeks and lifted it, while James' tongue covered my hole, licking it and pushing against it. Jasper slicked his fingers in his mouth and pushed one finger inside me. His dick left my mouth with a pop, as I hissed and closed my eyes. "God, Jazz, that feels so fucking good!"

When I opened my eyes again, Jasper had moved, laying on his side, leaning against my hip. He was still finger fucking my ass, but I could see him kissing James. I came up a little, leaning back on my elbows, wanting to have a better view. James palmed Jasper's cock, while Jasper added another finger to my tight hole. I groaned and threw my head back. He was slowly stretching me and a third finger pushed through.

"I need you, Jazz!" I panted. "I need you to fill my ass, Jazzzzzzz!" His fingers left me and James' fingers took their place. Jasper pulled a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms from under the couch. My eyes widened. God, I loved his surprises. He rolled a condom down his length and popped the cap of the lube. He looked me in the eyes while he slowly stroked his cock, spreading lube all over it. James pulled back his fingers and flipped me on all fours. Jasper rounded his cock to my entrance and pushed all the way inside me. The slight burn dissipated quickly and I felt his cock filling my ass entirely. The sounds leaving my throat sounded raw and primal.

Jasper slowly started thrusting and James prowled alongside us to face me. He lay down before me with his legs spread. Looking me in the eyes, he took the lube and slicked his hands. He took his cock in one hand, his other hand trailed down to his ass. He pressed two fingers up against his hole and pushed through. I could see the fingers pumping in and out while Jasper was thrusting deep inside me with long lazy strokes.

I reached for a condom and raised myself far enough to put it on. Jasper's hand took hold of my shoulder, helping me balance while not pausing his rhythm. I took the lube and spread it over my hand and cock. James rolled over and raised his ass. I stuck three fingers in his hole, feeling it out before removing them and replacing them with my dick. He groaned loudly and started sliding his ass over my cock. "Oh god, yes, ride my fucking cock! Oh Fuck!" I cried out.

_So here I am, wedged between my gorgeous husband pumping my ass and James' sweating body. I can feel my balls tighten as Jasper moans loudly into my ear. I'm groaning loudly myself, half way out of my mind. When he bites my earlobe I can't stop it anymore. The force of my orgasm has me seeing stars and I scream out. "Jazz! Oh fuck! Jazzzzzz!"_

_My ass squeezes his cock and he drives himself deeply into me. I feel him pulse inside me as he comes. "Ed! Jesus fucking Christ!" he calls out and he collapses against my back. James is still riding my cock, whacking himself, panting heavily. With a loud growl, he comes last, shooting his cum over our rug in thick streaks._

_Jasper slowly pulls out and I carefully take my dick out of James. We throw the condoms to the side and Jasper takes me in his arms. We sit down on the couch and I lean back against him. James gets up and gets dressed. "Thanks," Jasper says, winking at him. "My pleasure," James answers, and without another word spoken, he leaves._

_I snuggle up against Jasper's warm and naked body and he throws a blanket over us. "Hmmmm," I moan lazily. "Thanks, Jazz. That was some birthday present. I love you." He chuckles and places a kiss on the top of my head. "My pleasure."_

**If you liked it, please let me know by reviewing. If you didn't, please also let me know by reviewing!**


End file.
